Minions
The Minions are small, yellow, cylindrical creatures, who have one or two eyes. They are impulsive creatures with little self-control, but with a wide-eyed wonder and odd innocence that endears them to viewers and makes them relatable. They can be pesky when they are doing weird interactions with other people, animals, or objects. Minions have standard English names. Unlike most other criminal masterminds and their usual doctrine of abusing their henchmen, Gru gets along famously with his minions. He genuinely seems to like them and shows appreciation for their hard work and support. He even seems to know each of them by name. Appearance A rambunctious bunch of simple-minded homunculi, Minions are a similar size and shape, but have unique features to tell them apart, such as height, number of eyes, roundness or secondary features such as hair, eye/pupil size or clothing. Minions wear metal goggles accommodating their number of eyes, blue overalls with Gru's emblem on the front, and small black gloves. Minions possess few additional physiological characteristics; with a crack and a shake, they can double as glow sticks for activities in the dark, such as going through ventilation ducts. They additionally can survive without air, as one is seen in outer space without oxygen in Despicable Me. Though there are several hundred minions, there are only about forty-eight possible combinations of height and build (short and chubby, medium, tall and thin), hair (tall buzz-cut, short buzz-cut, sprout, combed, spread out, bald), and eyes (one, two). One-eyed minions are always almost all small, although a tall one-eyed minion appears in a promotional artwork. Tall Minions are all with Sprout-Cut Hair. Personality They are fiercely loyal to Gru and Dr. Nefario and extremely eager to please, willingly helping with any evil plans, but at the same time they are friendly and fun-loving. Despite being relatively simple-minded, they are capable of building weapons, operating those weapons, using computers, and even driving. They express themselves mostly through actions, not words: their "language", Minionese, is fairly basic, they speak in a strange jabber combined with various human languages. Hence, their language is incomprehensible to most humans, though they do understand English. It is also possible to isolate elements of Japanese from their speech patterns. Minions love bananas and apples (or "bapples", as they call them), and the mere sight of one of these fruits can result in complete chaos. They also enjoy fine arts and find anything having to do with buttocks extremely funny. There are few things these little guys do not find funny. They love trying new things and presumably they also love potatoes (they mention potatoes on occassion.) They dislike being unsure of themselves, and when Gru leaves questions unanswered. Their sense of humor is somewhat childish, if not silly, laughing from the sound of bubbles in a water filter, scanning their own butt in a copy machine and when mentioned words such as "bottom". Minions also enjoy playing, especially with Agnes, Edith, and Margo, as seen in the toilet paper fight scene. Known Minions *Kevin *Jerry *Stuart *Bob *Dave *Carl *Tim *Phil *Mel Powers & Abilities Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Despicable Me Category:Despicable Me Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Thieves